Display systems, such as conventional video display systems used in venues for public performance utilize display panels that are fixedly attached to support structure. Typically, these display systems are limited to two dimensions, and are immobile during the performance.
Motion has been incorporated into art forms such as man-made water fountains, providing a dynamic and pleasing authentic three dimensional visual experience. However, to date, display systems, such as those composed of flat screens have not incorporated such authentic three dimensional movement.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide visual displays incorporating relative movement between adjacent display panels as an integral part of a public performance. Such relative movement between adjacent panels either alone or in combination with specially configured lighting effects, can provide an intriguing, highly entertaining visual experience.